


Pieces of My Heart

by surveycorpsftw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I only planned the vaguest outline of this, Kintsugi teacup, M/M, Multi, a straight line from beginning to end, and may derail the story for a bit, everything that pops up in between is completely unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsftw/pseuds/surveycorpsftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After causing a mess in the Corporal's office and bedroom, Eren discovers something that hold a very special meaning to the stern Corporal, and he attempts to fix it as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofallchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenofallchaos), [on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=on+tumblr).



So, this was to fill the prompt on ereri-headcanons over at tumblr for the Kintsugi Teacup: http://ereri-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/87658723616/kintsugi-teacup. It was supposed to be short and sweet.  
...supposed.  
It's run away from me (like everything else) so now there's *plots* and *subplots* and I'm just left wondering where in the world did this all come from!?!?! 

Chapters will be varying length. Sorry.

 

Eren stood up, stretching his aching muscles after having spent too long bent over trying to clean the grooves in the floor. With a sigh, he sat back on his heels and looked around for Corporal Levi.

Corporal Levi was gone.

Eren blinked, not sure when the Corporal had left- surely the Corporal wouldn’t leave Eren alone in his office for long? He stood up and began walking quickly for the door, not bothering to look down. 

So he kicked a bucket of soapy water that was standing just around the edge of the Corporal’s desk, effectively soaking the floor. 

“Shit! Oh nonono-” panicked, Eren quickly righted it and began trying to mop up the water with the rags he had been using to dust before anything really got wet. He scrambled around on his hands and knees, grabbing another rag each time the one he was holding became sodden. Reaching the end of the spill, Eren lets out a sigh and turns back around to pick up the rags he left on the floor, only to freeze in shock. He’d been cleaning only one side of the spill, and the other had followed the cracks in the stone floor and was leading a very wet path under a door at the back of the room. 

Eren’s eyes widened in fear even as he scrambled up and, not thinking to simply go get more cleaning rags, began mopping up that thin stream of water with his corps jacket. When he got to the door, Eren turned the knob and sped inside, following the water trail with mumbled curses and pleadings to any higher being that may be listening to please keep Corporal from killing him. 

Eyes on the ground and the wet crevices in the stonework, Eren’s head made a loud thump as it hit another door in this room. Eren whined low in his throat, wondering just how much water had he spilled, and really hoping the Corporal didn’t keep any clothes on the ground. 

Though come to think of it, seeing as the Corporal had given Eren a serious tongue-lashing when he discovered that Eren kept his clean clothes on the floor in a corner of the dungeon, he probably wouldn’t do that very thing.

Still didn’t make Eren any less scared.

Slightly trembling now, Eren opened the closet door to peer inside and clean up any water. Fortunately, there wasn’t much water in there. 

Unfortunately, the water’s progress had been stopped by a little cloth-wrapped bundle underneath a low stool stacked high with cleaning products. 

Also unfortunately, the little bundle seemed soaked through. 

Quickly coming to a decision, Eren grabbed the bundle and, after a quick drying of the remaining water, closed the closet and, double-checking his work on the floor of the Corporal’s bedroom, also closed that door before quickly picking up all the sodden rags on the floor and piling them on his arms. He then stuffed them along with his now-also-wet jacket in the now-empty bucket of water, intending to run to the dungeon and leave his jacket and the little bundle on his bed to dry out before returning to clean. He was just about to step out the door when the Corporal turned into his office. 

“Where are you going, Jaeger?” Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren’s bucket as he stepped into the room. “And why is your jacket in there with all those filthy rags?”

Eren froze. “Ah- eh...um, Ispilledthewaterbucketonyourfloor,sir!”

Levi glared.

“And, um...whenIranoutofragstocleanupwithIusedmyjacket.” Eren bowed his head and hunched his shoulders, expecting a blow. 

Instead, he heard a sigh and he looked up. The Corporal was looking at his floor critically, then he tch’d before walking to his desk. “Well, brat? What are you waiting for? Go wash out your shit. Then join the others in the kitchen- after you wash yourself, understood?”

Eren turned to face the Corporal and saluted, holding the bucket in the hand behind his back, “Yes, Corporal!” Then he turned and ran out of the room. 

Eren quickly headed down to his dungeon, grabbing a torch off the hallway to light up the dark room. Knowing no one would come in at this time of day, Eren lighted up all the torches in the dungeon, even though he was usually only allowed two. Then he made his way to a makeshift desk he had created out of pieces found in this old castle, and placed the bucket there. Pulling out the rags one by one, Eren finally found the Corporal’s bundle. He dumped the rest back into the bucket and removed it from the desk, then stood staring at the little package. 

It was still wet. 

So there was no choice but to open it and spread it out to dry, right?

Fingers slightly trembling, and with a quick glance over his shoulder to verify that Corporal wasn’t behind him, Eren set about undoing the knot, careful to not over-stretch the cloth or rip it anywhere. As he pulled the edges out to spread them open on the desk, he found yet another bundle very tightly wrapped inside, this one with sharp edges poking out at odd places. Grabbing it and finding it wet as well, Eren moved to the unoccupied half of the desk and undid this knot as well. This time, however, as the knot loosened, he heard a slight clinking sound, a sound he had not heard in many, many years. 

Suddenly, he was back home, and it was his birthday, and his mom was setting out her special plates and cups for his birthday meal with her, dad, Mikasa, Armin and his grandfather. According to his mom, they were some very special plates, very rare nowadays, and they’d been passed down her family for years, from before the time of the walls. They were always to be very careful when eating with them, and they were only set out to celebrate someone’s birthday. 

Very careful now, Eren undid the knot even more slowly, more careful than he’d ever been with anything since the fall of Wall Maria. Once it was undone, he took a deep breath before, after another quick glance over his shoulder, he opened the edges of the cloth.

There lay a cup just like the ones his mom had had. It was pure white, while his mom’s had had drawings of flowers on them, but it was the same material.

And it was in pieces.

Eren carefully lifted a piece, running his fingers over the smooth surface, over the ragged edges, feeling the thickness of the piece. Then he reached for another, and, turning them a bit, matched the edges to each other. 

This cup must have been very important to Corporal Levi, he thought. For him to have kept the pieces for so long, so well-wrapped. Eren wondered if it had been a gift for the Corporal from his own mother, passed down the family like with Eren’s mom. 

The plates from Eren’s family were gone, but this cup of the Corporal’s was here. 

Once again, Eren’s mind went back home, back to that extra special cup that was always his mother’s. It was different fromt the rest, and he’d once asked her about it, back when he was very little. Before Mikasa. Before those kids began calling Armin a heretic. At his mother’s explanation, Eren began noticing other things around the house like that, and, after a few weeks of noticing, he begged his mom to show him what to do.

Eren carefully set the two pieces down, and after going to his chest where he now kept his clothes and extra cleaning cloths, he found his softest shirt and brought it back to the desk, spreading it out over it and carefully transferring the pieces of the cup into it. Then he wrapped it up as well as he could with the utmost care. Done, he picked up the new bundle and carefully, very carefully, walked over to the chest again and placed it on a back corner, over an old jumper of Armin’s he’d borrowed and never given back, then covered it with his clothes. Grabbing a change of clothes for his shower, he then closed the chest and spread his damp jacket over it to dry. There was no sense in washing it, it was just clean water. Soapy water, but it was clean. And the Corporal’s floor was clean too, so all in all, his jacket was probably cleaner now than it had been before he used it as a makeshift mop. 

Then Eren ran around quickly snuffing out all the torches but the one he brought down, grabs the bucket and hightails it to the bathing room. 

He’s running late.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi glances at Eren out of the corner of his eye. Surprisingly enough, the brat had offered to help with the bi-weekly day-long trip to the nearest town to buy supplies. Levi always went, because he wanted to make sure the things that were bought were of the best condition possible, but he knew that usually, his squad drew straws to see who’d have to come with him. No one wanted to spend the whole day alone with him and his snarky attitude, but it was required that two members went together. Petra had offered the first time, but then even she ended up upset. So, the straws.

But today Eren had volunteered. 

Levi had seen Eren tucking a bag with money into his belt, where it’d be covered by his cloak. The brat probably had his whole meager paycheck in there, from the size of it. Levi wondered what it was Eren wanted to buy- and if the brat would actually ask permission to leave his side or if he’d sneak away. Huffing quietly, Levi drew his eyes back forward and urged the horses to go faster. 

 

 

As they arrived at the town, Levi slowed the horses down, directing them to the house of the former Survey Corpsman at the edge of the village where he always left them at. Garrett, a soldier who’d been a corpsman long before Levi had, had lost both legs to a titan during Levi’s 5th expedition, and he’d been very lucky to be alive, but he had survived, and, being no longer able to use the 3DMG, had left the corps to marry and settle down. Every year, Levi made sure that Garrett’s name was still on the list of members being paid so that he could support his growing family. There was a three year old boy and another on the way now. Garrett had been an asset to the corps, and Levi was sad to see him go, but he deserved his rest. 

As he hopped down and urged Jaeger to do the same, Lilly, Garrett’s wife, came out.

“Levi! Here for shopping again? When are you ever going to get a rest young man?” Lilly bustled over and gave him a hug, holding him close for a minute. Levi allowed this time after time, to the never-ending surprise of those who accompanied him. Lilly was a mother by nature, and was always taking care of everyone who gave her a chance to, Levi included, even though he had resisted at the beginning. He came to see, however, that she meant no harm and that it was her way of showing she cared. “Garrett is over at my sister’s, helping her out with fixin’ a couple of chairs.”

When she let him go, she turned to Eren, who’d been standing to the side, looking both stunned and oddly longing. Belatedly, Levi remembered that Eren had lost his mother in the fall of Maria, and that watching Lilly might bring back memories for him. 

“And who is this strapping young man? I hadn’t met him before! Are you new to Levi’s squad sweetie?” Lilly turned, beginning to extend her hand to shake Eren’s.

“This brat is Eren Jaeger. He is new to my squad.”

Upon hearing Eren’s name, Lilly froze, hand only part-way extended. Eren’s eyes turned dark and resigned, and he subtly leaned back away from Lilly. Levi internally cursed up a shitstorm. Of course gossip on the ‘titan boy’ would include Eren’s name. He’d been stupid. Should have just left it at Eren. Or brat. Levi opened his mouth to explain to Lilly that Eren was not dangerous-

Then Lilly moved. Quickly, she descended upon Eren, who looked panicked and unsure what to do, and Levi felt just as undecided. He was loath to allow anyone to strike Eren, but he also didn’t want to hurt Lilly. 

Then Lilly wrapped her arms around Eren and hugged him tighter than Levi’d ever seen her hug anyone. Eren froze. Levi froze. 

What in the world?

“Oh, you poor, poor dear. I’m so, so, so sorry for your loss. I knew Carla from way back. My family moved here to wall Rose when I was just a little bit older than you are now. We wrote each other occasionally, when we had paper to spare. When the refugees came in, I looked all over for her and her family. When I couldn’t find anyone I feared that you had all died. But then those horrible, horrible rumors came in, and your name was being talked about, and then I was glad, oh so glad that Carla’s boy, that her joy and pride was alive. She loved you so, always braggin’ bout you in her letters. You and Mikasa. That sweet girl is alive, right? She was a fighter, that she was. And your friend, little Armin, he’s alive too right?” Lilly pulled away slightly to look at Eren’s eyes, which were brimming with shocked tears. Dazed, Eren nodded that Mikasa and Armin were alive, drawing a pleased shout from Lilly before she went back to hugging the life out of him. 

Slowly, hesitatingly, Eren raised his arms and placed them around Lilly, hugging her back. It was at that point that the situation seemed to hit him, and, with a gasp, he began sobbing, hiding his face in Lilly’s shoulder. 

Levi watched Lilly gently rock Eren side to side, rubbing soothing circles in his back as her other hand stroked his hair. “You poor child, it must have been absolutely horrible. I did look for you all, I did. But there were so many, so so many. I would go to the camps every day and look for Carla, until someone told me that neither she nor Dr. Jaeger ever made it. No one knew anything about you kids, so I assumed the worst. She’d be so proud of you, love, she’d be so proud. Look at you! A member of Levi’s squad at so young an age!! That’s something to be very proud of, that is. Levi will take good care of you, you know. He is a sweetheart,” here, Eren let out a huff of a laugh, eyes opening and looking for Levi, catching his eyes as he laughed while crying. Levi rolled his eyes at Eren and then pointedly turned around and set about unhooking the horses to lead them to where they’d rest and be able to graze and drink. 

He continued hearing their voices, but now they were low murmurs and he couldn’t make out any words. Finished tying the horses up, Levi remained with them to offer a bit more privacy to Lilly and Eren. Glancing over, he saw Eren’s face streaked with tears and his eyes red, but with the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen on the boy. Happy. He looked happy. Turning back to the horses, Levi mused that if he’d known that Lilly had a connection to Eren, he’d have brought him before. Levi turned his thoughts to what needed to be bought as he continued petting the horse nearest him. 

“Corporal, sir!” 

Turning, Levi saw Eren a few paces from him, face wiped of any tears, eyes bright with joy and sadness swirling behind them. “Yes, Eren?” Levi was fully expecting Eren to ask permission to remain here with Lilly for the day. And he would agree. He could get the shopping done by himself, and it would do Eren good to spend the day with someone who knew his mother. 

“I’m ready when you are sir!”

Levi was surprised. Eren wasn’t asking to stay here? Not even for half-a-day? Levi looked hard at Eren. He didn’t seem like he was making a sacrifice by going with him into town. He wasn’t sending longing looks at the house. Levi huffed.

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

 

Levi finished his transaction and heaved the sack of flour onto his shoulders. It was getting more expensive each time. He turned, about to tell Eren that they would drop what they had off and then find someplace to eat, when he noticed that Eren wasn’t behind him. Frowning, Levi looked around. He couldn’t have gotten far, the brat was carrying four sacks of potatoes. A group of women moved, and he saw Eren- sans sacks of potatoes, bent over a table display, talking with the vendor. Growling, Levi set off towards Eren. As he got closer, however, he saw the potatoes at Eren’s feet, in between Eren and the table, so they wouldn’t be stolen.

Then Eren stood up, holding a thin gold chain up to the light, turning it this way and that. He asked the vendor something, and seemed satisfied with the answer. Then he bent his head and seemed to point at a few other objects, also gold, all of which, including the necklace, were placed in a small pouch. Eren then handed over all his money, thanked the vendor, and tucked the pouch containing the jewelry into his belt bag where the money had been. Picking up the bags of potatoes once again, Eren turned and began quickly walking to where Levi had been just moments prior, not seeing him there by the pottery stand. 

With a sigh, Levi turned and cut across a few stands to come out ahead of the brat.

“Jaeger! What were you doing?” Levi glared at Eren as he came out in front of the boy. 

“Corporal! Um, I was just, just...there was something I needed to get, sir, but I didn’t let the bags out of my sight!”

“Next time you step away from me, let me know, shitty brat. Now come on, we’re going to take these back and then find someplace to eat.”

“Yes, Corporal!”

As they walked back, Levi glanced at Eren occasionally. He had two bags of potatoes on each shoulder, but every few steps he seemed to do an odd little twist with his hips, probably to feel the weight of the bag at his belt. Levi wondered who Eren had bought those for. He must really care for the girl if he spent his whole paycheck on that. They weren’t paid much, and what little they did get, soldiers usually used for extra food, or sweets, or clothing- or alcohol, whenever they got a day off in town. Steadfastly ignoring the odd feeling of a dagger in his chest, Levi thought about all the girls at the base, trying to figure out which one had caught Eren’s heart. 

They arrived at the cart and set their burdens on top of the other things they’d already gotten. Wiping his hands clean on a handkerchief, Levi turned back around and headed back into town, Eren behind him. They passed many stalls and stores and restaurants/bars before Levi found a decently-clean-looking place. He went straight up to ask for some food before looking around for a clean enough table. Spotting one, he took a seat and gestured the other to Eren, who had followed him. Levi assumed that Eren had asked the other worker for his meal while Levi ordered his. 

A few minutes later, in the middle of a discussion of 3DMG tactics, Levi’s meal arrived. He thanked the woman and turned to his meal.

“Will you be wanting anything, dearie?”

Confused, Levi looked up. The woman was looking at Eren, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. 

“Um, no, thank you. I stuffed myself on snacks from the stalls.” His ears turned bright red as he spoke, a sign, Levi knew, that he was lying. 

The woman chuckled, “Oh, you kids these days. You need to eat proper food too, you know. Make sure you eat dinner, young man!” With that, she parted. 

Levi stared at Eren. He knew that the boy hadn’t bought any food from any stalls, and he knew Eren was hungry, having heard his stomach growling several times already. Then he frowned. Of course. The stupid brat had spent all his money on those gold pieces. 

Ignoring Eren, Levi started eating. The food was good. Certainly better than what they managed to make themselves back at base. Tearing the bread in half, he dunked it into the stew and finished the half off. Washing it all down with a cup of weak tea, he sat back. 

“Jaeger, I’m full. I don’t care if you stuffed yourself stupid with sweets, finish this meal off.”

Eren, startled, turned to look at Levi from where he’d been staring out the window. “Corporal, sir, but-”

“Did I stutter, Jaeger?”

“No, sir!”

“Then follow my orders.”

“Yes, sir!”

Not quite able to hide his eagerness, Eren pulled the bowl of stew and remaining half of the bread towards him, finishing it all within a few minutes. 

Facing the window, Levi looked at Eren out of the corner of his eyes. Wondering, wondering. Petra, Hange, Ymir, Christa Renz, Sasha Braus, Mikasa Ackerman. Levi immediately crossed out Ymir- that girl was obviously crazy over Renz, and didn’t seem the type to appreciate jewelry. Then again, neither did Hange- if Eren liked them, Levi was sure that a much better gift would have been to let them experiment on him, or to give them a sample of his hair or piss. So that left Petra, Renz, Braus, and Ackerman. 

Still lost in thought, Levi automatically stood as soon as Eren finished eating, leaving the payment for the meal on the table besides the bowl. He headed out and began heading to their next destination, Eren in tow. 

“Corporal,”

Levi stopped and turned to face Eren, waiting for him to speak. Eren stood before him, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes, hands tugging at his cloak and squeezing it. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked up, impossibly green-blue-green eyes determined even as a blush stole across his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Corporal.” 

Levi cocked an eyebrow, questioning.

“For the meal. I know you were hungry, and yet you still left me half of your meal.”

“Tch. Shitty brat. Be more careful not to spend all your money next time.” Levi turned and continued walking, not wanting Eren to see the faint, ever-so-faint, blush that had appeared on his cheeks. Eren had never thanked him so seriously for anything before, so this felt...special. 

Levi growled in annoyance at the stupid fluttering his insides were doing. 

 

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELFLELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELFLELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

 

Eren let out a groan of relief as they finished unloading the cart. He was tired, sleepy, and hungry, despite the food the Corporal had so kindly given him. 

He was also, however, ecstatic. He’d managed to find a few gold pieces that weren't too expensive. They had been at a low price because there was something damaged on all of them. The necklace had a broken clasp, the Garrison pin was missing a rose, the buttons were half-squashed. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, but at least he now had something. It meant he was well on his way. As everyone filed inside to wash up for dinner, Eren separated to head to his dungeon to get his clothes. He took out the pouch once in his room, and, looking at the items appraisingly, decided that three more such trips ought to do it, as long as he managed to get as much. He’d talked to the vendor, and asked him to keep an eye out for other damaged gold items, that Eren was interested in buying them. The vendor was under the impression that Eren planned to somehow create a custom piece with them, and agreed to keep a lookout. 

Grabbing his clean clothes, Eren ran back upstairs to wash up.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Eren was having dinner with the 104th, all joking and complaining and stealing food (Sasha). Eren turned for a moment to argue with Jean about something, and when he turned back, he was missing his piece of bread but had an extra serving of soup. He sighed.

“Sasha! Stop stealing my food! Mikasa, stop feeding me!” A few of the guys laughed. Sasha sat across from Eren, bracketed on either side by Reiner and Connie, both of whom were very careful of their plates, so it was rare that she was able to nick something from them. That left Armin, Eren and Mikasa in front of her. She didn’t steal from Armin or Christa, claiming that both were too small and needed to eat all they could get, and she’d learned her lesson in trying to steal from Mikasa. So that left Eren. Easily distracted Eren. And Mikasa was always trying to mother Eren, so it was no surprise to anybody when she often slipped more food into his plate from her own whenever he wasn’t looking. 

With another long-suffering sigh, Eren glanced over at the table the Commander and Corporal and Squad Leader Hange and Corporal’s squad ate. The Corporal was looking straight at their table, frowning at Sasha. Then he glanced at Eren and turned to answer a question the Commander had asked, seemingly deeming them not bothersome enough to tell them off. 

Eren resumed eating what remained of his meal, automatically throwing an insult at Jean and agreeing with Reiner on whatever it was they were arguing about. 

 

After washing up the dinner plates, most everyone gathered in the main hall for a bit of relaxation and conversation before bed. Eren was listening to Armin try to convince Jean and Reiner to a different hunting method for the next time they went out when he saw Sasha come running out of the mess hall and across the main hall, holding a hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes and she ran into the hallways leading to the rest of the castle. Looking around, nobody else seemed to have been paying any attention to Sasha. So Eren excused himself to an oblivious Jean, Reiner and Armin and quickly made his way after Sasha. 

He found her two hallways down, leaning against the wall curled over her stomach, hand still pressed to her mouth to stifle her sobs. Eren cautiously approached her. 

“Sasha? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Eren placed a hand on Sasha’s arm, thumb rubbing her arm. 

Startled, Sasha straightened up and gasped, looking at Eren. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she attempted to speak. “O-O-Auruo s-said th-at I w-wassnt going t-to g-g-get an-y mo-re foood bec-because I d-d-don’t deserv-v-ve it-t. W-wh-what did I-I do wr-wron-ng, E-E-Eren-n??”

Eren growled. What Auruo had said had played with Sasha’s trauma. He and Armin were the only ones who knew- they’d recognized Sasha from one of the few adventures they’d had without Mikasa. That was why Eren never really got mad at Sasha when she stole his food, and neither would Armin, if she did take from him. 

Eren opened his arms, murmuring, “You did nothing wrong, Sasha.” She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly around his shoulders as she pressed her face against his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back. “You did nothing wrong. Of course you deserve food. You are going to get food at the next meal, ok? If they don’t give you any, me and Armin and Mikasa will give you ours, alright? You know we won’t let you starve. You don’t have to do anything for food here, Sasha. You don’t.” Sasha turned her head to look at Eren, looking at him with relief and gratefulness even as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Eren bent his head to press a kiss to her nose, hugging her tightly as she turned back and sobbed out her fear and relief. Eren resolved to be especially mean to Auruo the next few days. 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Levi hurried, trying to find Braus. He’d hissed a series of increasingly vile insults at Auruo before sending him to his office to wait for him there. What Auruo had done was absolutely unacceptable. Levi knew, if he’d been told that, right after having left the underground, he’d probably have taken it as bad as Braus. He wouldn’t have cried where they could see him, of course, but he’d have been just as upset. Any kid who’s lived on the streets would be. And he knew most of the 104th had done so, at least from the time Maria fell to when they were old enough to sign up. Kirschtein and Springer were rare, rare exceptions.

A quick glance at the main hall confirmed his thoughts that she wouldn’t be here, and he continued on to the other side. Down one hallway, checking every room. Nothing. He went back to the wide hallway to check on the next one. As he turned the corner, however, he froze.

Braus was currently wrapped around Eren Jaeger. He was hugging her, rubbing her back, murmuring things to her. He saw Braus’ head turn, and then Eren looked down and bent his head, kissing her, from the angle they were at. Levi could only see Eren’s back and a bit of Braus’ profile, but that was unmistakable. 

Quicker than he’d run out to find her, Levi turned back around and sped to his office. His stomach felt heavy, as if he’d swallowed a few dozen stones. His chest was tightening, a ball of pain centering beneath his breastbone and blocking his throat. 

Levi shook his head, urging it all to go away. Well, at least now he knew for certain which girl had captured Jaeger’s attention. Though he hadn’t seen any gold jewelry on her- he’d been subtly checking all the girls, trying to figure it out. Well, now he wouldn’t have to continue. The other day Hange had somehow known he’d been looking at their neck and had begun to unbutton their shirt in the middle of Erwin’s office, to his horror and Erwin’s bewilderment. Hange had calmly explained that they’d caught Levi glancing at the neck and upper-chest area of them and Petra, and that if ‘Little Levi’ was ‘finally growing up and curious about the female body’, they, Hange, would be willing to show him. Levi had growled and kicked them into the couch, hissing at them to ‘keep your damn clothes on! I have no interest in you. Nor on Petra or any woman. Now leave me alone!’ Hange had cackled at his inadvertent admission that he preferred men, saying that they knew that, but they wanted to see his reaction if they ever tried to strip in front of him. Levi punched their head for that while Erwin rubbed his forehead. 

Arriving at his office, Levi slammed the door open, startling Auruo, who’d been sitting on his couch. His clean couch. That just infuriated Levi more. Stalking to Auruo, Levi grabbed his filthy cravat and yanked him up from his reclining position so they were nose to nose.

“You. are. NEVER. to. say. anything. like. that. AGAIN. to. ANYONE.” He shook Auruo a bit. “Understood?” Levi hissed. 

“Y-y-yes, Corporal Levi!” 

Disgusted, Levi let go and stepped away. Glaring at Auruo with all the anger he felt, he continued, “You have latrine duty for the next month, with no helpers. You are banned from leaving the castle except in an emergency or when accompanied by me, Erwin, or Hange. Tomorrow morning, you will apologize to Braus for your gross misconduct and you will give her a third of your rations every day until Jaeger stops being mad at you. You will also not retaliate to anything Jaeger does to you, is. that. clear?”

Face flushed in anger at the mention of Eren, Auruo nevertheless nodded stiffly. He was more scared of the Corporal than he was bothered by Jaeger. 

The Corporal turned and headed to his desk. “You are dismissed. Get out of my sight. NOW!”

Auruo raced out the door, not even bothering to look back. 

Levi sat at his desk, staring blankly at the paperwork on top. So. Jaeger and Braus, huh? He took a deep breath and stood up, locking his office door before heading to his room at the back, locking the door behind him. Relationships in the corps were hard. People usually died before any decent amount of time had passed, thus making forming a long-lasting, deep relationship somewhat troublesome. As much as they needed to trust each other in the field, Levi still felt that even friendships were dangerous. He cared for his soldiers, he did. He knew each one by name and face, and could list at least one fact of every single one. Still, he rarely allowed himself to feel more than comradeship or responsibility for them. He knew they would die soon- they always did. Erwin and Hange had somehow wormed their way inside his emotions, and now refused to leave. And now, somehow, against all odds and every protection Levi kept around his heart, Eren Jaeger had burst inside and made his home there, refusing to budge a single millimeter. 

Levi knew he had no claim on Eren. 

Levi knew he had no right to Eren.

No hope with Eren. 

No chance for a future with Eren.

He knew this, so why was he still so affected?

Systematically stripping and folding his clothes, Levi got ready for bed on autopilot. 

As he slipped into his bed, sheets clean and crisp, Levi made a decision.

One night. 

He’d give himself one night to get it all out.

He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him out in the field. 

 

 

Moonlight reflected off of Levi’s wet cheeks and eyelashes, illuminating his clenched fists, curled body, and tightly closed lips and eyes.

 

One night.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren shook his head in confusion. The Corporal was acting oddly. A few days ago, the Corporal had marched Auruo into the mess hall for breakfast and over to the 104th’s table. Sasha, sitting between Armin and Eren that day, had grown quiet and leaned towards Eren, the taller of the two, an arm stretching out to cover her food protectively. Armin had put his utensils down and stared, face blank, at Auruo. Eren had already told him what had happened. Mikasa, not knowing what was going on but sensing that both Eren and Armin were angry at Auruo, glared at both Auruo and the Corporal while clutching her fork and knife. The Corporal had glanced at Sasha and Eren, stared at Eren’s arm around Sasha’s waist, and turned to glare at Auruo while he apologized to Sasha and gave her a third of his rations, promising to do so for awhile. 

Ever since then, the Corporal had become distant with him. More formal. He’d often pair Eren and Sasha together for chores, claiming that Eren was passably good at cleaning and that he could fix up Sasha’s messes. He’d also leave the room as soon as possible whenever Eren was with the 104th. 

Eren was confused. Not that he minded pairing up with Sasha, she was funny and kind and lively, and she was still a little bit shaken by what had happened, but Eren had liked cleaning in the same room as the Corporal, or the room next to his. 

 

The next trip into town for supplies was in two days, and Eren headed to the Corporal’s office with a tray of tea, carefully prepared just how the Corporal preferred it, to ask the Corporal to allow him to accompany him to town again. Eren hoped the Corporal would allow him, or if not, he’d convince Armin or Mikasa to go in his stead. 

As Eren got close, he saw the door was open to the Corporal’s office. That meant that they were free to interrupt him. Still, Eren awkwardly knocked on the door with his knee before entering. 

“Corporal, your tea.”

Levi looked up, looking first at the tea then at Eren, before he nodded and gestured to the edge of the desk. 

Eren placed it and then stood at parade rest in front of the desk, waiting for the Corporal to acknowledge him. After a few moments, he looked up again.

“Jaeger, what are you still doing here?”

“Corporal, sir, I’d like to request permission to accompany you on the supply run, sir.”

With a sigh, Levi nodded and turned back to this paperwork.

Brightening, Eren called out a loud “Thank you Corporal!” before offering a firm salute and leaving the room.

Eren went in search of Sasha. She’d been quiet and withdrawn the past two days, and Eren didn’t think it was because she was tired. He and Armin had tried asking her what was wrong, if Auruo was bothering her again, but she’d just shaken her head and offered a tremulous smile. He hoped offering to bring her back a sweet would bring her mood around. 

He found her working between Armin and Mikasa in the kitchen, keeping her head down and only nodding occasionally to something Armin said. Mikasa kept throwing her glances, worry plain in her face- plain for Armin and Eren to read, that is. 

Eren sighed. Mikasa had the biggest crush ever on Sasha, but she refused to act on it. She said that Sasha deserved someone as happy as she, like Connie. Armin and Eren kept trying to convince her to give it a shot, that Connie didn’t see Sasha in that way, more like a fun sister, but she still refused. And although he and Armin had never told her what they’d seen and what they knew of Sasha, she still felt something was wrong, so she worried even more. 

Walking forward, Eren squeezed in-between Armin and Sasha, ‘accidentally’ pushing her against Mikasa, who in turn glared at Eren before helping Sasha remain on her feet. 

“Hey, guys, guess what? I’m going on the supply run again day after tomorrow with the Corporal. Don’t spread it around, but would you guys like to order something? Armin, Mikasa? Sasha?” 

“I’m fine, Eren. I don’t need anything, thank you.” Mikasa answered first, voice low.

“Ah, Eren...do you think you could look for a blank book for me? Just if you get the chance, of course. It’s just that I’ve used up the last one I bought. But it’s not urgent or anything, Squad Leader Hange gives me spare sheets of paper sometimes in exchange for helping zher with some things.”

“Alright Armin, I’ll look around.” Eren bumped shoulders with Armin before turning to Sasha, “Sasha? Anything you’d like? Food, sweets?” Sasha looked up, eyes growing wide.

“Sweets? You mean it?” she began salivating at the thought, then deflated and hung her head again. “Ah, nevermind. I don’t have any money left, I lost it in a card game against Jean and Connie.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes, turning to glare at Jean, who, having been staring at her for the past 10 minutes, startled at the sudden ire directed at him. He quickly left the kitchen. 

Slowly, Mikasa turned back around, a slight smile plucking at the corner of her lips. “Ah, Eren- I’d like to request some raspberry tarts, please. And a honey-drenched bread.” Sasha turned to look at Mikasa, eyes wide and betrayed, tears beginning to form as her lips trembled. Mikasa kept looking at her hands as she peeled the last of the potatoes. Her eyes were sparkling, enjoying teasing Sasha. Sasha, for her part, immediately went on her knees and wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s hips, wailing and begging her to please give her a bit, a tiny little bite, please please please. 

Eren smiled into his arm, locking eyes with Armin, both their eyes glowing with happiness at Mikasa’s happiness. They also knew that Mikasa didn’t really like raspberry tarts. She preferred blueberry. Sasha, however, absolutely loved raspberry tarts. 

Laughing, Eren continued helping out in the kitchen.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Levi put down his cup with a sigh. The tea had been made just how he liked it, and just on this side of too-hot-to-drink. He glanced at the teapot, wanting to serve himself another cup, but he knew if he did, then he’d have to go to the privy not much later. 

Ah fuck it, it was perfectly-made tea.

The door opened just as Levi picked up the pot. 

“Who the fuck let you in, asswipe?” Only two people would come in without knocking, and one was so loud he’d have heard them coming down the hallway.

Erwin merely closed the door behind him and took a seat on Levi’s couch, placing the papers he had with him on his legs. “I see Eren has been here already.”

“What the fuck you talking about?” Levi scowled at Erwin as he put the teapot down, cup full. Then he immediately took a sip.

“Other than yourself, Eren’s the only one who makes the tea to your exacting standards, as it obviously is, if you can’t even wait for it to cool to drink- or to serve yourself another cup.”

“And what if *I* made this tea, shitstain?”

Erwin cocked an eyebrow. “You’d have only made enough for a cup, and you’d have drank it in the mess.”

Levi ignored his response. “Well, if you don’t have anything important to do here, stop wasting my time. Go bother someone else.” He turned back to his own stack of paperwork, intent on ignoring Erwin.

“Hmm, not really. I just have a question regarding some of the scheduling you’ve been doing.” Erwin paused, obviously intent on having Levi respond in some way.

With a sigh, Levi looked up, “What about it?”

Looking straight into his eyes, Erwin asked, “Why are you scheduling Eren and Braus together so often?”

Levi scowled. He was so not getting into this. “Do I need a fucking reason, shithead?” He looked back to his papers, hoping Erwin would leave well enough alone and just fucking leave. 

“Were you anyone else, no. But you never keep constant pairs unless they’re the arguing kind.”

With a furious glare at his paperwork, Levi answered in a flat voice. “Jaeger and Braus are romantically involved. I’d rather have them talk while doing chores than see them skive off just to spend some time together.”

Levi missed the look of surprise that crossed Erwin’s face. As the commander opened his mouth to speak, however, Moblit burst into the room, panting, eyes wild and terrified. “Commander! Corporal! Please help- Squad Leader is going to bring the castle down!”

Sharing a quick look, Erwin and Levi took off towards Hange’s office. 

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Eren looked up from scrubbing the floor by the entrance when he heard running footsteps, and to his surprise saw the Commander and Corporal running full tilt towards Hange’s lab, Moblit trailing along after them, obviously tired out from his previous run. He turned to look at Sasha, who looked just as surprised as Eren felt, before she shrugged.

“Maybe Hange’s about to burn down the castle or something.”

Eren snorted, “I’m actually surprised it’s taken them this long, actually.” he turned back to the flagstones.

Moments later, a loud crash came from that direction, followed by the Corporal’s voice raised in anger. 

Eren and Sasha glanced at each other again.

“...”

“...”

“Help me up? I can’t reach the top of the door.”

“Sure.” Eren straightened up and walked over to Sasha, bending to wrap his arms around her hips as he lifted her. He could feel the tension in her body as she stretched out, before she huffed and relaxed back into his hold. 

“I still can’t reach it. Lift me higher.”

Eren pushed up with his arms, turning his face to the side as Sasha’s crotch came up right in front of his face. He should have lifted her the other way around. 

“Got it! Now just wait a moment, I’ll be done quickly.” 

At her words, Eren tightened his hold so as not to drop her, arms tight around her thighs. 

Sasha started wriggling around, apparently trying to reach all corners or something- hell, it wasn’t like the Corporal was tall enough to see there anyways!- and Eren shut his eyes as he grunted in effort of holding her up. When she leaned too far back and almost overbalanced, however, he moved a hand up to cup her bottom and press her back into him, opening his eyes and glancing up at her.

“Ah, sorry Eren! Thanks!” She continued cleaning.

Sighing once again, Eren brought his eyes back down, looking at the hallway from Hange’s office/lab and the medical wing.

The Corporal was standing there, staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face. Eren blinked, confused. The Corporal’s hands were clenched into fists, and he seemed to be holding himself back from something. As Sasha squirmed again, Eren repositioned his hand on her bottom to keep her steady on auto-pilot, still staring at the Corporal.

Then Levi seemed to realize Eren was looking at him, his eyes widening minutely, something like pain/fear crossing his face- too fast though, Eren was sure he’d imagined it- before he scowled and turned, walking quickly in the direction of his office. 

How long had the Corporal been there, watching them? Was he making sure that they did clean every corner? Was he very upset at whatever Hange had done?

Eren grunted as Sasha sat down on his hand in the air. “Done!” she chirped.

Carefully, he lowered her to the ground, giving her ass a light slap as he did so. “Next time you’re just sitting on my shoulders, you wriggle too much.”

She stuck out her tongue at him. 

Eren laughed before turning to go back to his area of cleaning. Two steps forward, he was detained by a hand clasping his sleeve. He turned his head, “Sasha?”

Sasha was biting her lip, looking down at the ground. Worried, Eren guided her to the bench that was close to the infirmary hallway- for friends to wait, he guessed. It was a rather odd place for one, but who cared?

“Sasha, what’s wrong?”

“Does-” her voice broke, and she took a deep breath before starting again, “does Mikasa hate me?”

Eren blinked. Where did that come from? “Um, no, she doesn’t. How did you come by that idea?”

Sasha sniffled, obviously upset. “Well, she never speaks to me unless it’s passing on orders, she always makes fun of me, she offers me food and takes it away just before I take it...and then earlier, see what she did? She wasn’t going to ask you for anything, but when I said I didn’t have any money she ordered sweets, I thought she didn’t like sweets!! She’s just doing it to torture me, isn’t she?” Sasha looks up at Eren, eyes glossy with unshed tears and hurt, “What did I do to her, Eren? Please tell me. I’ll ask for forgiveness, I’ll beg her, but please, I need to know what I did.” The last part was a mere whisper, her courage failing her as she bent her head once again, looking down at her lap, sniffling. 

Eren was torn. One- he was pretty sure Sasha was on her monthly cycle, she wasn’t this emotional usually, and he’d never been around her so often before to have been subjected to this. Two- he well knew Mikasa didn’t hate Sasha- quite the contrary. Three- number two brought amusement to him, even as he felt upset at seeing Sasha so hurt and doubting herself. 

Eren drew her into a hug, tucking her head into his shoulder. “Sasha, shh, shh. Mikasa doesn’t hate you. She actually thinks you’re quite funny. But she has trouble expressing herself, you know? That’s the way she is. Because we’ve known her for so long, Armin and I can tell when she’s amused or angry-” “-everyone can tell when she’s angry-” “oh yeah, well, or sad or bored. Others have a hard time reading her, but that’s because they’ve not known her as long. She’s just teasing you for your reactions, she doesn’t mean any harm. You don’t have to beg her for forgiveness or anything else, Mikasa likes you well enough.” Eren drew back, gently pulling Sasha up and looking her in the eyes, “you should talk to her about this. You’ll be surprised at what you learn.”

“But what if she gets mad?”

“Tell her I’m doing a dangerous experiment with Hange.”

Sasha’s eyes widened, “but- but- that’ll only make her madder!”

Eren chuckled, “Yeah, but she’ll come looking for me, leaving you to escape.”

“...oh.”

Eren hesitated a moment, then decided if the answer was not what he expected, he could always play it off as his own stupid musings. “Sasha...do you- do you have feelings for Mikasa?”

Sasha’s eyes widened and she blushed, biting her lip and turning away. 

Eren smiled. Hopefully with Sasha coming to her like this, maybe Mikasa would finally confess her crush.

“Please, please don’t tell her Eren.” She looked at him pleadingly.

“I won’t. But promise me you’ll talk to her, ok? Even if she doesn’t feel the same-” in what universe? Eren wondered, “-she won’t be harsh with you, nor will she avoid you.” When Sasha looked doubtful, Eren continued, “she doesn’t avoid Jean, does she?” Sasha giggled, shaking her head. Eren was for once glad for Jean’s more-than-obvious crush on Mikasa.

“Ok.” 

“Go then. She should be at the stables alone right now. I’ll finish cleaning here.”

With a grin, Sasha got up and ran out.

 

Around the corner, Erwin raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, so this one's the shortest of all- but this is the last I got. I seriously thought about just stopping on Ch3, but I didn't. But now I don't want to stop on 4, so...yeah. This gets put it. And I think this might be worse than ch3? maybe? *hides* *whispers* sorry~ orz

“Brat, Erwin wants to talk with us, come on.” Levi caught Eren just before he left the castle the next morning to do his turn at laundry duty. 

“Yes sir!” Impossibly bright, eager eyes snapped to his, face brightening upon laying on him. With a scowl, Levi spun and lead the way to Erwin’s office. What the hell did Erwin want now? Did the Military Police try something again? 

Arriving at his office, Levi knocked twice and went inside upon hearing Erwin’s ‘come in’. “You wanted us?”

Erwin carefully put his pen down and, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth, looked them over. “Eren, at rest.” 

Levi glanced back- he hadn’t realized Eren had been saluting. Tch. 

“You two are heading into town tomorrow.”

“Ye~es,” Levi drawled out. He didn’t have to be so formal in front of the brat, he wasn’t the type to gossip, and if beating the crap out of him in court- although not of his own will- and finding out what a clean freak he was hadn’t diminished his respect and admiration and damn hero-worship, then nothing would. 

“Garrett and Lilly will have some sensitive correspondence for me. I will need you to retrieve it after your shopping is done, before you come back, to lessen the risk of it getting lost or damaged in some way.”

“So we’re your personal couriers now?” Levi snarked.

“Levi.” Erwin stared heavily at Levi. 

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. “What did you need the brat here for then?”

“Eren,” Erwin turned to Eren, who straightened his already straight posture. “Levi will retrieve the correspondence, but you will carry it. If anyone suspects anything, they’ll go after Levi, not you. In case that happens, I want you to run away and hide, protect those papers with your life, and make your way back when you can.” Erwin’s eyes bore into Eren’s. “Understood?” 

Eyes glinting with determination, Eren replied with a nod, “Yes, Commander!”

“Good.” Erwin leaned back into his chair. “Eren, dismissed.”

With another firm salute, Eren leaves.

“So Eren and Sasha are ‘romantically involved’, huh?” Erwin spoke up as Eren’s footsteps faded down the hall.

Levi turned from where he had been watching the door, glaring. “I saw them kissing in an empty hallway- right after Auruo said that stupid shit, I followed Braus to calm her down, but Jaeger had beat me to it.”

“Don’t you think Hange would have said something by now? You know just how much interest they take in the recruits’ lives.”

Levi scoffed, “Shitty glasses would, if they knew. The stupid brats are probably keeping it a secret.” Levi’s eyes strayed to the window, looking over the fields.

“Hmm. And how do you feel about that?”

“What do you mean, old man? It’s not like it’s any of my business what those shitty brats do with each other. As long as they can do their duties properly, I don’t care if they fuck in pairs or all together.”

“Levi.”

Levi pushed away from the desk. “Are you done now, old man? I have shit to do.” he began to walk away.

“Levi. We know.”

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘we know’? We who? Know what? I swear old man, you are losing your marbles.” Levi grasped the door handle.

“Hange and I know how you feel about Eren.”

Levi froze. 

Taking the opportunity, Erwin continued, “We’ve known for a while, Levi. We were waiting to see when you would make a move.”

“Make a move.” Levi repeated in a flat voice.

“Yes,” Erwin replied calmly.

Levi whirled, heart pounding and pain spreading through his chest. He stalked back to Erwin’s desk, “Make a move? Make a move?!? Erwin, you know full well Eren is a fifteen year old BOY, and I am a fucking 23 year old MAN. To top it off, I’m his COMMANDING OFFICER. What the FUCK makes you think it’ll be alright for me to take advantage of that? Just how low do you think of me? Eren looks up to me, he admires me, if I were to make a move on him, he’d agree out of misplaced admiration. Fuck you, Erwin. Fuck you and fuck Hange. I thought you two knew me better than that.” 

Erwin looked, for once in his life, utterly surprised. If Levi weren’t feeling so hurt and angry, he’d have enjoyed the moment a hell of a lot more. He whirled again and stomped his way to the door. Hand on the knob once again, Levi spoke. 

“I guess I know better now.” 

Then he slammed the door closed and began making his way to the stables. He was hurt, he was angry, he was fucking pissed because he’d let himself fall in love with Eren, because he’d let himself care for Erwin and Hange and he’d let himself be open to being hurt by them- and because his mind was whispering ‘if Erwin and Hange, who knew you best, still thought those things, what must everyone else think?’ and he couldn’t take it anymore, so he’d use that to clean the shit out of the stables.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTIFICATION- NOT A CHAPTER

Hello everybody!

So, here's the deal. In junior high, three friends and I, after reading one too many spy books, made a sort of checks-and-balances thing where if we don't contact each other within a specific amount of time through a specific method unique to each- the length of time to be reset after each time contact was made- we would, erm, 'inherit', as it were, certain things from said missing person. We all have a 'file' with each other's various accounts from around the internet, as well as any lockers or PO Boxes or whatever, with usernames and passwords. Thing is, we don't look at those 'files' as we trust each other not to-in the case of shared accounts we know that several of us may pop in at any time (like this one, three of us have used it to read fics here, and the long list of bookmarks are actually three separate lists for all three of us, though only the original owner has written anything), but in the case of No Contact, then we each know what we are to take over and continue, and then, and only then, do we go look for the passcodes.

As such, the previous owner of this account has made no contact, even though I've allowed twice the agreed-upon length of time. After conferring with the other two, and knowing that they haven't had any contact either (we no longer live in the same neighborhood as when we were children, not even in the same countries any more, so it is not odd that we may go months at a time without contacting each other), and as we have no other person to contact as to their whereabouts, and further after a period of mourning as we assume the worst unless otherwise notified, we've decided to go ahead and proceed with the 'Will', as it were, of our missing friend.

Amongst other things, I am the 'inheritor' of this account. I place this notice here so that any who may have had previous contact with SCFTW and suddenly was ignored may know some of what may have happened, and that you may know that it is now a new person behind the screen. Furthermore, all reviews/conversations for the past year and a half have been made by another friend and I, not the original account holder, as we've come to figure out after everything. So if you were thinking 'But I just spoke with SCFTW a few days ago!' let me assure you it was either me or the third user of this account. SCFTW was fully aware and allowed us, from a couple months after the account was first created, to log in to the account and use it to read locked works and/or to bookmark our favourites and leave reviews. It was not anything we were doing behind SCFTW's back- we just never saw the need to specify there was more than one person since we would log in when we could and reply to our own review-replies as possible. There wasn't much we wouldn't share with each other- and I think many of you would agree that just sharing your fanfic account and faves list with someone you know in RL takes a lot of trust, hmm?

I will, to the best of my ability, continue my friend's unfinished stories, and may post others SCFTW had half-drafted or vague ideas of in their notes, with notations in the Author's Notes as to the state of them- draft, half-written, brainstorm, outline, beginning and end but no middle, etc etc- when found. Any new stories posted that are only mine or our other friend's ideas will be noted as such. 

The username will most likely remain the same in remembrance of our friend.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
